Perjalanan The Blood
by kazuazul
Summary: semua pemain Amefuto ngadain reunian. Yang jadi bintang utamanya, The Blood. Gimana kisahnya ya? One shoot AkaMizu


Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 itu suer banget bukan punya saya. Tapi punyanya Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yusuke Murata-san. Tapi Ficnya punya saya.

Warning : this is my first fic in fanfiction community. Sorry banget ya kalau gak jelas.*menundukkan kepala*

Perjalanan The Blood

By Kazuazul

"fuh..kenapa baru datang ?" Tanya pemuda tampan berambut merah

"yosh. Sorry neh soalnya tadi macet banget. Nyari angkotnya susah lagi."jawab pemuda riang berambut kuning.

Yep. Mereka adalah Akaba Hayato dan Mizumachi Kengo. Keduanya adalah personil band 'The Blood'. And rencananya mereka mau tampil di acara spesial yaitu acara "Reuni Spesial Amefuto". Tentu saja seperti yang sudah diketahui yang protes akan kemunculan band ini banyak banget. Khususnya Sasaki Kotaro. Dia yang paling banyak protesnya. Walau menimbulkan pro dan kontra, The Blood tetep akan tampil. Tahu kenapa? Coz, Akaba itu panitia penyelenggara gitu lhoo. So pasti dia tetep manggung. Yang penting untuknya, dia bias menyalurkan hasrat musiknya itu.

"fuh.. ya sudah, ayo kita latihan" ajak Akaba

"oke deh. Hoy Kakei!!! ikutan latihan yok!!" ucap Mizumachi

"tidak!!" sahut Kakei tegas

"ya sudah. Akaba, ayo latihan. Kakei gak mau ikutan." ucap Mizumachi sambil cemberut.

Dan mereka latihan sesuai keinginan mereka.

_Sebelum acara dimulai._

"cih! Kenapa aku harus ikutan acara menyedihkan begini, manajer sialan?" ucap Hiruma sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"boleh dong Hiruma. Lagian sekali-kali kayak gini juga bagus bukan?" jawab Mamori

_Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan dan muncul pembawa acara yang tidak asing lagi._

"Ya semuanya!! Acara kita dimulai. Tepuk tangan semuanya!!" kata sang MC yang tak lain adalah Suzuna Taki.

"Suzuna, apa yang kau lakukan di atas panggung?" Tanya Sena

"tentu saja menjadi MC 'kan Sena?!" ucap Suzuna

Sena malu berat dengan pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya tak patut ditanyakan.

"Ya!! Untuk memulai acara yang meriah ini kita sambut, THE BLOOD!!!!" ucap Suzuna

"hah! The Blood? Band gak jelas itu?" Tanya penonton sambil berbisik-bisik

"jreng! Fuh, aku persembahkan lagu untuk kalian semua!" kata Akaba sambil membunyikan gitar kesayangannya.

"Yosh!!" ucap Mizumachi sambil membuka bajunya dan dengan noraknya dia mulai menari.

_Dan acarapun berlangsung sesuai rencana –er ralat! Sama sekali gak sesuai rencana!!!_

_Beberapa minggu kemudian_

"fuh.. kita dapat job nih. Undangan ngeband di SMU Ojo." ucap Akaba sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. STAY COOL!!

"acara apa?" Tanya Mizumachi bingung

"di undangannya tertulis Festival Ojo." Jawab Akaba

"kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Mizumachi

Dan berangkatlah mereka menuju SMU Ojo dan ngeband di sana. Seperti sebelumnya, The Blood dilempari entah itu sandal, botol, tomat, dan bahkan ada yang ngelemparin DVD Dora The Explorer dan Teletubbies. Itulah sedikit kisah dari super band, The Blood.

THE END

OMAKE

Saat semua melempari The Blood, Otawara tanpa ragu mengambil DVD Dora dan Teletubbies yang ada di tangan Sakuraba.

"ah, itu kan DVD yang udah susah-susah kupinjem dari Takami." Kata Sakuraba.

Takami mengelus dada dan bersabar karena DVD kesayangannya dilemparin Otawara ke atas panggung.

'hiks.. padahal aku udah nabung buat beli itu. Ikhlasin aja deh. Habis gini aku beli lagi yang episode baru.' pikir Takami.

"bahahaha… maaf ya. " ucap Otawara sambil kentut. Alhasil semua penonton semburat dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

End of this Omake

Akhirnya! Hai semua Author yang ada di fandom Eyeshield 21. Kenalin aku Kazuazul. Panggil aja Kazu. Salam kenal.

Ini fic pertamaku. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat reviewnya ya. Mau kritik, saran atau yang lain diterima dengan senang hati. Review please!!

Sorry juga udah ngebuat AkaMizu dilemparin benda-benda aneh.*ditimpuk Mizumachi sama Akaba* hahaha *mimisan* enjoy this fic!

Tak lupa mengucapkan (walau udah telat banget) Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Taqobalallahu Minna Wa Minkum. Mohon Maaaf Lahir dan Batin bagi yang merayakannya. Maafin Kazu ya!!!

Arigatou Gozaimazu


End file.
